Sueños
by BLack AngeeL BeaTsz
Summary: te has puesto a pensar que los sueños tratan de prevenirte algo... que sera crucial en tu vida   sasusaku gaaino naruhina y muchas parejas mas...
1. el comienzo de todo

**Prefacio**

Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que lo sueños tratan de prevenirte de algo que va a pasar; algunos sin sentido alguno, en cambio otros con gran relevancia en tu vida, y créanme esto se los puedo demostrar.

Y como habrán adivinado, todo comenzó con un sueño.

**Capitulo 1**

_Estaba junto mi mejor amigo Sai platicando sobre diversas cosas cuando de la nada todo se comenzó a nublar y un rayo le cayó a Sai y se hizo cenizas y el viento se lo llevo..._

Me despierto abruptamente, e instantáneamente miro el reloj el cual marcaba las 5:25am; Últimamente por los estúpidos sueños que estado teniendo no he podido dormir muy bien que digamos, asique como pude me levante y me comencé a vestir para el colegio con un simple jeans entubado, una blusa gris de manga larga, un chalequito negro y para terminar deje mi largo cabello ¿rosa? Si rosa suelto, ya se que es algo raro pero hace juego con mi ojos verdes jade haciéndole tributo a mi nombre Sakura (flor de cerezo) Haruno (primavera).

Legue al colegio; en el cual es uno de los prestigiosos de todo Japón; y me encuentro con mi mejor amigo Sai Damague, el cual es una persona en la que puedo confiarle hasta mi propia vida.

-Que tal Sakurita—Dice Sai con su amigable sonrisa.

-Que tal Sai—Le respondo, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo, pero me dio una señal con la cabeza para que no hiciera eso, no le tome tanta importancia y poco después sonó el timbre anunciando que comenzaron las clases, y nos dirigimos al aula hablando sobre diversas trivialidades.

Al llegar al salón cada quien se sentó en su puesto el adelante y yo casi hasta atrás a lado de la ventana.

"la verdad es que agradezco mucho la amistad de Sai, podría decirse que lo quiero tanto que y hasta lo puedo considera como mi hermano pues el realmente estuvo en los momentos más doloroso y penoso en mi vida, tal es el caso con la perdida de mis padres"

"Ahora que pienso lo de Sai últimamente lo noto un poco extraño… ¿le estará pasando algo que no quiere decirme?"

Al terminar las clases me fui directamente a mi casa, en donde me recibió momo mi lindo gatito gris, el cual es el único familiar que me queda.

_Estaba otra vez en el mismo parque con Sai, y se volvió a nublar de la nada, esta vez quise intentar salvar a Sai para que no se hiciera cenizas , mas todo fue igual el viento se llevo de nuevo las cenizas de Sai y comencé a llorar en el suelo cuando aparecieron dos chicos y…_

Volví a despertarme abruptamente por ese estúpido sueño, me tiene harta…volteo hacia el reloj el cual marcaba las 5:25am; es que acaso mi cerebro tiene un radar para levantarme a esa maldita hora y lo peor que ya no puedo volverme a dormir por estar pensando en su significado "será acaso ¿Qué le pasar algo a Sai?, no creo, mejor no pienso mas en eso antes de que termine internada en un manicomio".

Me levanto y me cambio con un simple jeans entubado y una blusa roja y salgo rumbo a la escuela.

A llegar, todo fue realmente incomodo; sentir la mira fija en ti luego se comenzaban a secretear , decidí no tomarle demasiada importancia y seguí caminando hacia el aula, mas todo fue igual allí , hasta parecía que huían de mi.

Sonó el timbre y todos se sentaron en sus asientos hasta que llego Iruka-sensei y las clases comenzaron hasta el recreo.

Todos salimos del salón de clases y me dirigí al patio en busca de Sai, hasta que me rodearon un grupo de chicas, en las cueles reconocí a la odiosa de Karin, Amy, Harley Y amber.

-pero miren, si es la pelo chicle. Nos e que haces aquí, ¿no deberías estar tras las rejas?—me dice Karin de forma cortante pero con una sonrisa que demostraba burla.

-no se a que te refieres Karin—

-pero mira que eres hipócrita, matar a tus padres y seguir asi como si nada-dice Karin

Sentí como si me hubieran dado un baldazo de agua helada... ¿como se habrán enterado?...si al único que le he dicho eso es a…Sai.

Pero no creo que el halla difundido mi secreto0 a todos o ¿si?, realmente habré dicho todos mis mas profundos secretos, que le dije por ser la persona mas cercana a una familia…ese ultimo pensamiento hizo que derramara una pequeña lagrima pero para que nadie se diera cuenta y mostrar debilidad enfrente de todos me la limpie rápidamente, lo mejor será que valla con Sai a solucionar todo esto.

-¡SAII!—grito ganándome todas las miradas de los presentes, pero al menos logre mi cometido, pues Sai caminaba tranquilamente hacia mí.

-si dime Sakura ¿Qué quieres?—me dijo indiferente.

-¿Qué que quiero? ¿¡Como pudiste hacerme esto?—le digo ya derramando lagrimas.

-y se puede saber ¿Qué te hice?—me responde cínicamente.

-¡como pudiste decirle a todos mi secretos!—

-y eso te da derecho a venir y empezar a gritarme como loca—

-¡Que!—logro calmarme y suspiro—creí… qu..e eras mi am…igo—le digo tartamudeando por culpa del llanto.

-Pues bien lo dijiste era—

¿¡Que acaso nunca te importo todo lo pasamos juntos?—

Pero se comenzó a reír como loco.

-por favor Sakura que inocente eres, realmente nunca me importo nuestra amistad o tus estúpidos problemas, estuve contigo por estos días por una apuesta; además quien querría estar con una mocosa estúpida que se lamenta de su vida siempre.—

Y se marcho dejándome llorando sola, como tuvo que haber sido desde el principio.

Me levante y me fui directamente a mi casa en donde pude desahogarme amargamente.

-momo , porque mi vida es así de miserable –le comienzo a habla con mi gato, raro ¿no? Pero al parecer es el único en el cual puedo confiar.

Hay algo que gracias a Sai aprendí: "no se puede confiar en nadie. Pues cuando sientas que ya puedas confiarle hasta tu vida a esa persona esta toma tu confianza y la tira a la basura".

Seguía pensando sobre muchos aspectos sobre la amistad cuando se escucha que azotan la puerta e instantáneamente bajo para ver que es lo que paso, encontrándome con 5 tipos, con aspecto terrorífico corro así mi habitación tomo el teléfono y comienzo a marcar.

-si, bueno—

-Sai tienes que ayudarme, por favor hay unos tipos en mi casa y….—

-sabes eso a mi ya no me importa, es tu problema, no somos amigos arréglatelas como puedas.— y colgó

¡Por dios que voy hacer!...lo único que se me ocurrió en eso momento fue esconderme en el closet, hasta el fondo entre toda la ropa.

-Oh vamos sabemos que estas por aquí—

Escucho que alguien se va acercando al closet y yo instintivamente rato de recórreme mas hacía atrás, pero eso hizo que un objeto del estante se cayera produciendo un escándalo y al instante el tipo abrió la puerta.

-hahaha, sabíamos que te encontraríamos tarde o temprano—dice mientras me arrastraba fuera del closet, mientras yo pataleaba y gritaba como loca.

-ya cállate, esto solo te dolerá… mucho—dice uno y los demás se comenzaron a reír como si se tratara del mejor chiste de todos.

-¿que les hice yo para que me hicieran esto?—

-tu nada, pero alguien tomo nuestros servicios –dice acercando cada vez mas hacia mi y con la navaja que tenia en su mano me corto la mejilla.

-realmente no se que es lo que quieran de ti, pero eso no nos importa terminaremos con nuestro trabajo.—dijo levantando su navaja y cuando estaba por encajármela en el cuello se detuvo y sonrió sádicamente , y dio la orden de que me golpearan y así comenzaron a hacerlo.

Me tenían amordazada en el suelo, sangrando de varias partes de mi cuerpo, realmente quería llorar y gritar del dolor que sentía en ese momento pero no quería darles el gusto.

De la nada los golpes sesearon; supongo que mi muerte a llegado.

Realmente si tuviera otra oportunidad de mi vida, trataría de nunca haber provocado aquel error que cambio drásticamente mi vida, ojala mis padres puedan perdonarme lo que les hice…suspiro pero es no s posible no puedo hacerme ilusiones era mejor que acepte mi muerte…me llego un olor algo extraño y comencé a sentir unas nauseas horribles y todo comenzó a dar vueltas y al final todo se puso negro y no supe nada mas de mi.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Y que tal les esta pareciendo esta historia…**

**Realmente me gustaría saber si no les esta gustando o por el contrario si les gusto.**

**Les recomiendo mucho las historias de cyndy12 son muy buenas n_ n**

**¿Realmente se habrá muerto ya?**


	2. un nuevo lugar

**Naruto le pertenece a kishimoto masashi **

**Capitulo 2**

"_¿Estaré muerta, ya?."_

Abro los ajos con algo de esfuerzo y logro apreciar una habitación hermosa, me levanto como puedo hasta quedar sentada en la orilla de la cama; sin embargo no recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió ayer por cada vez que trataba de recordarlo me causaba un dolor intenso de cabeza, me levanto; de la cama y camino hacia la puerta la cual estaba con cerrojo.

-¡Rayos!—

Pero ahora que me doy cuenta…"me habrán secuestrado?, este ultimo pensamiento hizp que me alterara completamente.

-¡AYUDA!¡ME HAN SECUESTRADO!¡LLAMEN A LA…-

-podrías dejar de gritar—me murmura una voz en mi oído, provocando que una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi cuerpo. Volteo para ver a la persona que provoco eso en mi y… ¡OH POR DIOS!, es el chico mas perfecto que he visto en mi vida y créanme he visto varios.

Su cabello obscuro con algunos reflejos azules, sus ojos eran negros como la noche y tan profundos como la obscuridad, su tez blanca como la nieve y sumamente perfecta y su cuerpo eran iguales o mejor que un dios griego.

-me vas a escuchar, o me vas seguir observando—me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Parece que es cierto lo que dicen lo bueno dura poco; Sera muy guapo y todo , pero es una arrogante de primera.

-te voy a escuchar; si primero respondes a mis preguntas claro.—vi como se quedaba pensando.

-hmp—

-hmp. ¿Que rayos significa eso?—pero solo se me quedo viendo.

-sigo esperando la respuesta—

-Que si, demonios, molestia—escucho que murmura lo ultimo provocando que le mandara una mirada amenazadora.

-Vas a dejar de hacer tus berrinches o vas comenzar a hacer tus preguntas—

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

-hmp, Sasuke—

-¿Por qué dices tanto Hmp?—

-Vas a seguir haciendo preguntas estúpidas o comenzaras hacer preguntas inteligentes—

-¿siempre eres así de amargado?—pero el no me respondió solo levanto una ceja y dijo su palabra favorita , y nos quedamos en un silencio algo incomodo o al menos para mi…hasta que recordé que probablemente este secuestrada.

-¿Qué rayos hago aquí?—grito algo alterada.

-ven , sígueme—dijo indiferente y abrió la puerta y salió.

-vas a quedarte hay parada como tonta o vas a venir—

-ya voy—y lo comencé a seguir hasta que lo logre alcanzar y se creo un silencio sepulcral.

-por cierto me llamo Sakura—

-Hmp—

-enserio, ¿siempre dices hmp?—

-¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños?—

-¿Para que quieres saber?—

-Para en tu cumpleaños regalarte un diccionario y amplíes tu vocabulario—le respondo cruzándome de brazos como si hubiera descubierto algo indescifrable, pero Sasuke solo paso de mi ignorándome olímpicamente, produciéndose de nuevo el silencio incomodo. Hasta que llegamos a una puerta de madera enorme; Sasuke la abrió y entramos y dentro había mas personas.

-Sasuke ¿Qué hacemos aquí?—

-Aquí te van contestar las preguntas que yo te respondí—y se comenzó a marchar pero yo corrí hacia e de nuevo.

-Sasuke, no me dejes sola—le digo tomándolo de la mano , para que no marchara y el solo entrelazo nuestros dedos y me guio hasta una señora de aproximadamente 35 años, cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas bajas , sus ojos color miel mostraban seriedad y en cuanto a su físico delgada pero muy voluptuosa.

-Hola Sasuke, ¿ella es la chica que encontraron?—

-hmp—

-valla ,con los Uchihas su amplio vocabulario—murmuro y luego se volteo hacia mi , intimidándome un poco, haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

-tranquila pequeña mi nombre es Tsunade Senju y soy la líder de este clan—

-Mucho gusto Tsunade-sama, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno—le respondo y hago una pequeña reverencia como lo había hecho Sasuke anteriormente.

-ha ha ha este chiquilla me cae bien—y luego se voltea hacia la ventana.

-¿sabes por que estas aquí?—me pregunta

-Creo que si, Sasuke me dijo que usted me iba a responder todas mis preguntas—

-Así es, y supongo que ¿quieres saber por despertaste en este lugar y no en tu casa? ¿No?—

-si –

-veras, ¿recuerdas a los hombres que intentaron matarte?—

-si…-respondo algo nerviosa.

-a ellos los contrataron un grupo llamado akatsuki, ellos son un grupo de criminales de rango S; es decir los rangos se clasifican en D los menos peligrosos, después C,B, A y finalmente el S, que como te habrás imaginado son los peligrosos—

-pero ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con ellos?—le pregunto a Tsunade-sama, mientras sujeto con mas fuerza la mano de Sasuke.

-Aun no sabemos que es lo que quieren de ti, pero te prometo que hare todo lo que este a mi alcance, para averiguar eso—dice la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

-ahora Sasuke, llévala para que conozca a los demás-

-hmp—y me guio hacia la salida.

Al salir me llevo por un pasillo enorme pero cuidadosamente decorado y hasta el final había otra puerta grande de madera y entramos en esa y dentro había muchos chicos de nuestra edad.

-valla teme, no sabia que tenias novia, ¡ERES UN MAL AMIGO!¡YA QUE TODO DE CUENTO!—empezó a gritar un rubio de ojos azules con tez bronceada.

-¿teme?¿quien es teme Sasuke?—

-hmp, no le hagas caso de chiquito se cayo de cabeza—dice Sasuke indiferente provocando que soltara una sonora carcajada.

-ha ha ha—

-¡He, Sasuke-teme te he escuchado –dice el chico rubio apuntando a Sasuke amenazadoramente.

-hmp, usuratonkashi—murmura Sasuke, pero el chico rubio cambio de expresión radicalmente y se acerco a mi.

-por cierto, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, me podrías decir como te llamas , ya que si eres novia del teme tendrás que ser amiga nuestra también—dice Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro , pero me callo muy bien se nota que es muy confianzudo pero era una buena persona..Pero esperen dijo…¿novia?.

-yo no soy la novia de Sasuke—le respondo algo nerviosa.

-claro…créeme Sasuke-teme no le toma la mano a cualquiera…es mas ahora que lo pienso casi ni habla con las chicas—dice Naruto pensativo y al instante Sasuke le dio un coscorrón que hizo que Naruto se cayera al suelo.

-¡TEME! ¡POR QUE ME GOLPEAS!—

-hmp, por dobe—responde con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes.

-ha ha ha—explote verlos pelear era sumamente divertido, pero eso provoco que ambos se voltearan hacia mi.

-¿siempre son así de divertidos?—les pregunte a ambos.

-hmp—

-por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?—dice Naruto con una super sonrisa.

-Sakura Haruno, pero dime Sakura—

-Claro, Sakura-chan, ahora vamos a que conozcas a los demas—y me jalo pero al impedía que me llevara.

-Sasuke-teme ya suéltala, se que soy mas atractivo que tu pero no te la quitaría , eres mi amigo—eso hizo que me sonrojara y me diera cuenta que seguía tomada de la mano con Sasuke y me sonroje mas si eso era posible.

**Espero que le haya gustado… porfavor comenten si algo me hizo falta syy**

**Byye y gracyyas a:**

**Hikari Clearwater**

**setsuna17**

**Chiharu No Natsumi**

**Por sus reviews espero que sigan leyendoo..! ****ñ_ñ**


End file.
